Akushi Chapter One
"How is it going. How is it going?! You tell me. I'm banished from Kohona and I am now wondering alone on this pathetic excuse of a homeland!" "Well, you said yourdself that you hated Konona and that the village itself was weak." Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "What are you getting at?" "Simple. Create your own village. Your rules, your shinobi, your way of treating the Uchiha clan." Sasuke smilled. "While that is a fine idea, I do want to become just more then a Kage. I want to become the moast powerfull shinobi the world has ever known. And then, I just might get my revenge on Kohona!." Kabuto smilled. "Howerver, there is just a small problem with your plans." Sasuke stoped smileing. "And what would that be, Kabuto?" Kabuto hesitated. Sasuke was growing impatient with each passing second. Finialy fater a minuite Kabuto titned his glasses and spoke "Sasuke-kun, I want to create the ultamite shinobi; the perfect weapon. You see, I can make you stronger, give you more power then you would ever achieve in a lifetime..but you will have to eudure the moast painfull suffreing in the world." "Heh. I am Sasuke Uchiha! What ever kind of pain you have, I've already been through ten times worse!" Kabuto smilled. "Very well then. Please follow me." After hours of walking, the two finaily arrived at what seemed to be an old labatory similar to Madara's, only there was a huge water tank with a ass load of machines and huge-ass needles surrounding it everywhere. After some thought, Sasuke unstriped in everything but his boxers, and layed down on a table. Kabuto then straped him up and also gave him an oxygen mask to brethe through. "In order to make you the perfect shinobi, we are gonna have to destroy your body first. For whatever stupid reason you agreed to do this Sasuke-kun, just think about your motovation. It should help with the pain." Said Uchiha just snorted before giving Kabuto an okay sighn to start the process. Kabuto just signed before using the machines to lower the table Sasuke was laying on into the tank of water. He turned on the oxygen mask. Kabuto then pressed a button and in three seconds, Sasuke's Life became pure hell! The Hundreds of needles that were surounding the water tank began activateing and started to drill into the poor uchiha's body. Painfull but nessary. These needles were binding Sasuke's DNA with orochimaru's snake chakra. "Phase one complete." The machine said. Next two smaller but much thicker needles were drilling into the Uchiha's eyes. This was to add the DNA of the other three doujustu into the Uchiha's eyes. Giving him the abilities of all four doujustu if sucessfull. How he got the dna would forever be a mystery. "Phase two complete." While all of this was happening Sasuke was suffering from massive cardiac apperation. Not to metion his body was starting to fail from shock because of the pain and addation of forgien DNA. His heart rate was well exeeding 360 BPM and was sure to fail, but Kabuto seemed to think otherwise. "C'mon kid." Kabuto prayed. You survived throughout your missrible life thus far without no real damage. You can survive through this!" "Phase three, compleate." After the needles stoped, so did the machines montoring Sasuke's vitals. Kabuto almost loss hope untill the machine monotoring Sasuke's heart rate started again. The Medic smilled. "Sasuke-Kun, when I'm through with you, youll be the strongest shinobi the world will ever know. And once I take that body for myself, not only will I have compleated by revenge for Orochimaru-Sama, but I will have also reached my goal! Ku Ku Ku." End First Chapter Next Chapter